Simpler Times
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Shamy au: In a world where a teenage Sheldon is needy for physical affection and a teenage Amy is okay with that. *intended fluff*


Sheldon looked around the familiar place of his family home with a longing for a certain presence. He sighed, shuffled in his spot, and bit his lip the longer she was gone. He literally just talked to her a moment ago on the phone, asking her to come over. Still he squirmed, stood up, paced. He needed a hug, and his girlfriend of four months was finally on her way.

Of course, his mother Mary noticed this. She cooed and obsessed over him far too much and when his sister Missy walked in, he blushed and pushed her away. They weren't helping to take his mind of Amy.

Suddenly the door squeaked, and Sheldon sprinted towards it. Amy was always welcome at their home, she just walked right in most days, and he couldn't be more grateful. She wasn't even halfway in the doorway yet and he tackled her with a hug so tight she almost fell over.

"Hi Sheldon," she breathed with a slight laugh while rubbing her hands up and down his back. He melted at her touch, but didn't lessen his grip on her.

"You two lovebirds make me sick." Missy mumbled with a small smile on her face. With that both she and her mom left the room.

"I missed you," Sheldon whispered into Amy's neck. She shivered as his breath collided with her skin but just exhaled and held him tight. "I missed you too."

Pulling away, Sheldon tugged innocently as his girlfriends hand and interlocked their fingers together. He practically drug her back to his bedroom, but she followed beside him, enthusiastic to spend time with him that Saturday afternoon.

"Your bed looks so perfect," Amy observed when they walked in. "I don't want to mess it up."

Sheldon looked at her pleadingly. "Then sit on top of the covers with me?" his big blue eyes grew large and the small smile on his face was irresistible.

Amy simply nodded and the two climbed into his bed. While they were sitting there, Amy laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder and he pressed his cheek on her hair, re lacing their fingers and sighing softly.

"Thank you for coming here." he told her gently. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace, his calmness radiating off of him. Amy smiled to herself and gave his hand a little squeeze.

After that Sheldon and Amy decided to watch something on t.v. together and though there was action and suspense on the screen, neither could focus. Sheldon found himself shifting down in his bed so he was almost laying down, and since he was still holding Amy's hand, she did the same.

In this position when Sheldon turned his head he was even closer to Amy's face. He immediately decided to place kisses all over her cheeks, her neck, forehead, and ears. He felt Amy shudder with delight and when he pulled away to stare into her eyes, she looked back at him curiously.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "Because I wanted to?"

Amy smirked then and Sheldon felt his stomach flip over. He blushed but didn't break eye contact.

"What if I want to do something?"

It was practically a given, that when a person wanted something to do something, they did it, was it not? He told her that, and she nodded slowly, but the grin never disappeared from her face.

Instead of doing anything, however, she turned her gaze back to the television. Sheldon was a bit perplexed and gently brushed her hand with his. She was a bad actress and he knew she wasn't into the movie but her eyes were seemingly glued to the screen and that bothered him.

After a few minutes Sheldon began to trace his fingers up and down Amy's arm. He did this slowly, traveling to her stomach and then pressing down harder and faster, causing giggles to erupt from his girlfriend in the most adorable way.

She kicked and hit him playfully as he tickled her, and seeing her struggle, he decided to stop. She leaned her head into his lap, unable to stop laughing, and soon both their laughs mixed together in the hot air of his bedroom.

"You're insane." Amy said between chuckles. Sheldon smiled brightly at her and placed a small kiss to her nose, and when he pulled away Amy leaned back in to press one to his lips, which, when they collided, fit together so perfectly that neither wanted it to ever end.

"Is that what you wanted?" Sheldon asked when they broke apart. Amy nodded and bit her lip, her eyes traveling down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"Well rest assured, you can kiss me forever." he replied, sounding cheesy but smiling anyway. Amy moved closer and cuddled into him a bit, her arms resting comfortably around him and her head on his rising and falling chest.

"I just might take you up on your offer." she said with a wink.


End file.
